Goddess of Despair
by Ninja Misao
Summary: When an artifact pulls at Sarah Jane's curiosity it pushes her and her friends into a fight to save the world.


Sarah Jane Adventures

Goddess of Despair

Chapter One

* * *

The sun shined high in the sapphire color sky as a brisk wind brushed across many trees tickling their leaves. A flock of birds sailed through the sky upon the wind as singing happily for even they were content on this summer afternoon.

Soon the sounds of laughter bellowed throughout the skies as the sun shined brightly over Ealing. While many children were out side there homes playing around in their back yards others were in the park. From throwing footballs around the yard to kicking the winning goal in soccer. The children were truly embracing summer and loving every moment of it.

Down on Bannermen road was no different. Laughs and smiles welcomed neighbors as the children ran around with their newly bought water pistols. When one of the kids managed to spray Clyde Langer the lad immediately gave chase.

Laughing as he ran, Rani spotted the commotion from her front door. With a smirk she pulled out her own water pistol and joined in on the fun.

Giving up on the lad the two teens came to a stop in front of house number 13 laughing their heads off.

Looking down from the attic window a smile crept across Luke Smith's lips. He watched as Rani tried her best to spray Clyde but he would always jump out of the way in the nick of time. He wish he could be down there. With it being summer vacation he wanted to run out side and play too. But alas he couldn't he was needed here.

A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled his eyes away from the window and turned to his mum. There at her desk the middle age journalist hand a screw driver in one hand and a rectangular object in the other. With each turn of her screwdriver the object would change color from blue, green, black to white. While she was happy at the accomplishment her eyes glanced up to see her son who was looking her right in the face. Sarah Jane merely smiled and nodded for she already knew what he wanted.

Luke's face lit up as he ran over to her giving a quick hug before disappearing from the attic.

A sigh escaped Sarah Jane's lips as she set the object down on her desk. Rising to her feet she let out a stiff yawn follow by a stretch. Wandering over to the attic window a smile spread across her lips as she watched the three teens playing in the front. Her eyes went soft as another sigh escaped her lips. She wanted to keep him close so he could be safe or at least that's what she was telling her self.

Wiping away a few tears deep down she knew she couldn't deny him wanting to hang out with his friends. She often thought of going out there and joining them, but she didn't want to be a bother.

Taking a deep breath Sarah Jane finally pulled her self away from the window, but just as she was about to sit back down at her desk a familiar voice caught her ear.

"Sarah Jane." The voice bellowed.

Turning to her to the wall Sarah Jane forced a smile across her lips as a hissing sound erupted. Soon she was staring at her super computer Mr. Smith. This should keep her mind busy she though work always does.

"What do you have for me today Mr. Smith?" Sarah Jane asked.

The super computer replied by bringing up an image of a mask that showed one side to be purple and the other gold. Sarah Jane noticed it only had two eye holes and no formation of a mouth at all. But the strange gold and purple star on the forehead drew Sarah Jane's curiosity to the surface.

"So what so interesting about this mask?" Sarah Jane asked.

" It has been moved from museum to museum approximately 15 times in under two weeks." Mr. Smith informed her.

Sarah Jane stood there with her eyes glued at the picture when a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"There have been reports of people getting ill the moment after looking at the display it even sent one person to the hospital." Mr Smith chimed in.

Scratching her chin Sarah Jane eyes continued to look over the mask on the screen as her curiosity burned even brighter.

"What information do you have on the mask?" Sarah Jane asked.

"The artifact is known as the mask of sorrow, despair, guilt …." Mr. Smith said as he went on.

"I get the picture anything else? Sarah Jane asked.

"Studies have shown it belonged to a goddess that almost consumed the world, but these documents are considered to be nothing but a story." Mr. Smith said informing her.

"Even so...I'd say this is worth investigating. Sarah Jane said.

"The mask is currently on display at the Ealing museum." Mr. Smith said.

A smile tugged even larger at the corner of Sarah Jane's lips as she grabbed her purse and slipped on her jacket. Giving the super computer a wink she was out of the door and down the stairs in no time.

Outside Luke, Rani, and Clyde were still running around when Sarah Jane emerged. She smiled to the three of them before slipping into the drivers seat of her Nissan Figaro. The three teenagers jogged over to the car causing Sarah Jane to roll down her window.

"Off on another adventure?" Luke asked.

"Not really just a simple observation." Sarah Jane replied.

"Oh where?" Rani asked.

"To the Ealing national museum, I should be back in no time." Sarah Jane replied.

"So you don't need any back up?" Clyde asked anxiously.

"Not today...go on and enjoy your summer vacation." Sarah Jane replied.

Carefully backing out of the drive way Sarah Jane honked her horn and waved before zooming off down the road.

Luke, Rani and Clyde waved to Sarah Jane until she was no longer in sight. Clyde then snatched the water pistol from Rani and started spraying everyone. Rani ran after him leaving Luke standing there with his eyes still on the road. While he wasn't happy to be left behind it did feel nice to finally enjoy his summer vacation for once.


End file.
